Love
by BenslerBaby
Summary: Elliot has just gotten married to Kathy, but he really doesn't love her. What happens when he talks to Olivia about his feelings. Affairs can be dangerous things to play with. Will Olivia run like always? Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

So i own nothing, but the story plot.

* * *

><p>It was the Monday morning after Elliot Stabler's honeymoon. He had to endure a week long vacation with a woman he didn't even love. He had only married her to get his mind off of his work partner Olivia Benson, the brunette bombshell of the 1-6 precinct. Now he was stuck for life with Kathy Melon, now Stabler.<p>

Elliot was too chicken to tell his partner that he was in love with her.

'Plus, she doesn't love me back,' he thought as he walked into the station house that held the Special Victims Unit, 'she has that hot shot scumbag Trevor Langdon as a boyfriend. She wouldn't give me the time of day.'

As he walked into the 1-6 precinct he saw Olivia sitting at her desk staring into space. "Morning Liv." he muttered as he set the coffee he just got them on their desks.

She snapped her head around to look at him and smiled. "Hey El, so how was the honeymoon?"

He took a sip of coffee and rolled his eyes in frustration. "Don't ask."

She frowned. "It's that bad already?"

"Kathy's trying to control my life already," He looked up and saw Captain Cragen coming out of his office, "I'll tell you what happened later."

Don went walking over to their desks and handed Olivia a pink slip. "We caught a case, a body dump in Central Park, five year old girl. The M.E.'s on her way there," He looked at Elliot, "I hope your honeymoon was relaxing because there will be no relaxing during this one."

"How come Cap?" asked Elliot.

"Because she's the Chief of D's granddaughter."

* * *

><p>The car ride to the crime scene was silent except for the low radio music playing in the back round.<p>

When they got their Melinda Warner, the medical examiner was already on scene assessing the body.

Olivia crouched down next the Melinda. "What've we got Mel?"

Melinda's eyes shifted from the body to Olivia and back. "Madison Haggirty, she was raped, spermicide is present, and a gunshot wound to the forehead. By her liver temperature I'd say she was dead for no more than three hours. I'll have more when I get her on my table."

Elliot nodded. "Thanks Melinda, let us know when you find something."

They went over to one of the unis. "Who found her; we need to talk to them."

The officer went out of sight and then came back with a woman in jogging wear."The officer said you needed to speak with me."

Olivia took out her pad of paper and pen. "Yes, what is your name for the record?"

"It's Mrs. Amy Kay."

"Alright Mrs. Kay, did you see who did this?"

"No, but I wish I had. I would have kicked his ass for doing that to Madison."

Olivia's brow furrowed. "You knew her?"

"Only from her nanny. We would talk when she and my children would play on the playground. Do you know what happened to Alissa, her nanny, I didn't see them yesterday evening."

I don't know, but we'll look into it. Have you seen anyone or anything out of the ordinary lately where they're concerned?"

Amy slowly shook her head. "No I'm sorry, I wish I could help more."

"It's alright," Olivia took out one of her business card out. "if you can remember anything please call me."

"Alright." Amy said as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Elliot and Olivia walked into the bullpen and saw the captain setting up a whiteboard and a bulletin board.<p>

"El, Liv, what've you got?"

"Not much cap, just that the woman that found her said that her and her nanny Alyssa weren't at the playground yesterday."

"So we have nothing to tell the Chief?" they shook their heads. "Well he's not going to be pleased."

Olivia sat on her desk. "It might help if we talk to her parents and looked at Alyssa's apartment. We might find if they got anything threatening."

"Good I'll have Alex get a warrant and you two go talk to the parents. Here's the address." He wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Elliot.

Elliot knocked on the door and a sickly looking woman answered the door. "MayI help you?"

Both detectives flashed their badges. "Yes, I'm Detective Stabler, and this is my partner Detective Benson. We came to talk to you about your daughter,Madison."

Karen looked inside for a moment. "Umm. . . sure come in. Have you found her, my husband and I have been so worried about our little girl."

Olivia took her sunglasses off. "Ma'am, is your husband here, we would like to talk to you both."

Karen nodded. "Why don't you two sit down and I'll go get him."

As they sat Elliot saw a picture of the family and picked it up. "Liv, they looked so happy."

"Yeah, that's why I really hate these types of cases."

Mrs. Haggirty came back with her husband. "So. . . you said this was aboutMadison."

Elliot clasped his hands in front of him. "I'm so sorry to tell you this but your daughter's dead. We would like you to come down to the morgue and confirm its her."

Benjamin shot off the couch. "No your lying, why are you telling us these lies!"

Karen got up and touched his arm. "Ben please, don't make this harder than it already is."

Tears streamed down his tan face. "Karen I'm already loosing you, I can't loose her too. She's my princess."

"I know, she was my daughter too. Why don't we go down and confirm its her, alright?" he nodded "Detectives we'll go with you."

When she was about to go get her shoes and jacket Benjamin stopped her. "No you stay here, your sick."

"Ben, I'm fine, really."

"You have cancer, you're not fine, and you need rest. Please for me?" he pleaded with his wife.

"Fine, I'll stay, just tell me if it's her or not when you get home."

"Alright," to Elliot and Olivia he said. "Let me get my shoes and jacket then we can go."

The detectives nodded. "Alright, let me make a call and I'll meat you in thecar." said Olivia.

_Warner_

"Hey Mel, it's Olivia, we're bringing the father down to confirm its reallyMadison."

_Okay, thanks for the heads up, I'll get her ready._

"'Kay we'll see you soon, bye."

_Bye_

* * *

><p>The threesome walked into Melinda's office and saw a tv on. Elliot pressed a button on the intercom. "Melinda, we're ready."<p>

On the screen they saw he lower the sheet off the body's face.

Benjamin made a chocking sound. "Th. . . that's her, my baby girl."

"Alright, we'll take you home now." Olivia pushed the button. "It's her Mel." then she turned off the TV.

After they took Mr. Haggirty home they went back to the precinct. Munch and Fin were in their phones and the captain was in his office.

"Cap, we're back." Elliot called out as he hung up his and Olivia's jackets.

Don came out of his office. "What've you got?"

"Nothing again except Karen Haggirty has terminal cancer. Oh and the girl is

Madison, the father confirmed it."

"Alright that gets us no where. John and Fin didn't get anything at Alyssa's apartment. Let's start with anyone that would have vendetta against the Haggirty's."

"Okay, let me call Kathy and tell her I'm not going to be home for awhile."

He dialed the number. "Hey Kathy . . . Ka. . . Kathy! Will you shut the hell up for like a second! I wanted to tell you I won't be home for awhile. . . Yes a case came up . . . NO IM NOT. . . Fine don't listen to me!" he hung up and saw that every one was staring at him. "What?"

"You seem to be annoyed." Munch observed.

"You don't know the half of it."

* * *

><p>Twenty-four hours later they were getting on where.<p>

"Cap we still got nothing." Olivia said.

The captain sighed. "Alright, why don't you guys go home and don't come back until tomorrow afternoon; got it?" he said sternly.

They nodded, got their jackets and left. As they entered the elevator Elliot stopped short. "Liv, I can't go home."

Her brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"Well I told Kathy I wouldn't be coming home."

"You can come stay at my place, it's no biggie, but if you do you have to buy the food."

He let out a laugh as they got into the car. "Alright, deal.

When they got to her apartment, they took their shoes off and plopped onto the couch. They ate in silence for awhile.

As Elliot swallowed a bite of food he said. "Can I ask you a question?"

Olivia smirked. "I think you just did."

He smiled. "Alright smartass. But seriously, can I?"

She set her food down. "Sure what's up El?" concern etched her voice because of the seriousness in his.

"What would you do if I told you I love you?"

* * *

><p>What will Olivia say and do? what will happen to them? and who did this to Madison and where is her nanny? Find out by reviewing.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the favorites and Story alerts.I forgot to tell you about the ages its:**

**Olivia - 29, Elliot - 30, and Kathy - 30. None of the kids are born yet or even thought about. I'll have more info for the story in the next chapter.**

**Oh and tomorrow's my birthday so reviews are great presents, lol.  
><strong>

**Okay so here's chapter two of Love, i hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Olivia's mind was reeling. Was he talking about loving her as a friend? That's has to be what he's talking about, right? Or was it the more than friends love?<p>

"I love you too El, as a friend of course right?"

Elliot couldn't believe he just said that. He'd been too chicken to do it before. 'If you don't do it now, you never will.' he told himself. To Olivia he said, "No, as more than a friend, I . . . I have for a really long time now."

Her eyes widened. "Oh"

He started talking fast. "Is that a good oh or a bad oh? If it's a bad oh then you can forget-" suddenly her lips cut him off. The spark they felt was unbelievable.

Olivia pulled back and smiled. "Will you shut up?"

He looked at his lap and blushed. "Sorry."

"I . . . I love you to El. But why are you telling me this now? You've had the last 5 1/2 years and you pick a week after you got married."

"I just wanted you to know, plus I hate Kathy."

She laughed. "You dope, you married her now you hate her?"

"I only married her to get you out of my head, but the more I was with her the more I thought of you."

Tears pricked her eyes. "Oh El. . . you can have me now If you want."

He caressed her cheek. "Really?"

"Yeah." she replied softy as he went in for another kiss that she tongues did a dance that made their toes she straddled his lap she felt him almost immediately harden. "Anxious are we?" she smirked seductively.

"You have no idea."

"I think I do, make love to me Stabler."

"Gladly." He picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed and piece by piece he took her off, cherishing her body.

She did the same for him. At the end the climaxed together and fell in a heap of limbs.

"Wow . . . that was just . . . wow." was all Olivia could get out.

"Yeah."

"So what does this mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to lose you. I love you too much."

"I do to Elliot, how are we going to make this work?"

"Well, we'll just do our usual thing but having the added bonus of dating and lovemaking."

She turned in his arms to look at him. "So you really want this, us, because I am the most screwed up person El."

"Yes of course, I love you more than anything, screwed up-ness and all."

There were a few beats of silence. "So. . . You said you were going to tell me what happened with Kathy later, and now is later."

He sighed and started talking softly. "Kathy keeps accusing me of having an affair with you. She wants me to transfer out of SVU and never talk to you again. I said no and then we got into this huge fight. Kathy said she would go to Cragen for at least a partner change. I swear Liv I could kill her sometimes."

Olivia's olive skin tone turned pale as she listened to him talk. "But El, your not going to let her do that right?"

"Of course, I'll never leave you, not professionally or personally."

She let out the breath she'd been holding. "Okay, but hey look at the bright side sometime in the future you can divorce her."

He chuckled. "Good logic Liv."

* * *

><p>Later that evening Olivia awoke with Elliot not in bed. She saw that his clothes were gone too. 'He left me didn't he? No he's Elliot, he wouldn't do that, and he said so last night.' she thought.<p>

She wrapped the sheet around herself and walked around her apartment look for him but he was no where in sight. Olivia was so lost in thought she didn't hear the front door open and close.

Elliot walked through the door with bags of groceries. "'Livia you okay he had never seen her jump so high.

"Oh . . . yeah I was just-"

He gave her a soft smile. "Thought I left you?" she nodded and blushed. El walked over to her and sat then on the couch with her in his lap. "You know I wouldn't leave you right, I told you last night." She nodded again. "Then why do you still think I will?"

"Because every other guy has, I'm sorry, I thought that its just a reflex."

He ran his hand up and down her arm soothingly. "It's alright, I understand.

It should tell you something since I'm going to leave Kathy for you."

"Yeah." she was really ready to change the subject. "So where did you go?"

"I went grocery shopping because the Lord only knows when the last time you went was."

She got up and looked into the bags. "So your going to make spaghetti for dinner, yumm."

"Yes ma'am. Now get out of this kitchen so I can cook woman."

* * *

><p>After dinner they made love again and again. They were still learning each others bodies and responses.<p>

The next morning they awoke in each others arms.

"Good morning baby." Elliot whispered as he moved the hair out of her eyes.

She kissed him. "Mhmmm, it is a good morning. You know if you were any other guy I'd have to hurt you for calling me baby."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not just any other guy." something clicked in his mind. "Livia, what about Trevor?"

She smacked her forehead. "I totally forgot about him." a sly smile crossed her face. "I guess I could break up with him. . . " Elliot nodded his head vigorously. "Or I could use him to make you jealous like your wife makes me jealous."

His eyes narrowed. "You would do that."

Her eyes glinted with playfulness. "Maybe"

Elliot flipped on too of her and started tickling her. Olivia shrieked with laughter. "Say you'll beak up with him."

"Never, not unless you get a divorce."

He stopped tickling her and sat back. His voice and body language was very serious. "I promise you that I'll get rid of Kathy. I just have to wait a couple of months so no one gets suspicious."

She bit her lip in her nervous habit. "Well . . . could I maybe tell Alex and

Casey? I know they won't tell anyone, I'm sure you're going to tell Fin and

Munch right?"

He nodded. "Yeah I was, you can if you want to. Why do ask

Olivia propped herself up on an elbow. "Well I'm sort of going to lunch with them at 12:30."

El looked at the clock. "It's 11:45 now."

She shot out of bed. "Crap, I'm going to be late." she picked some clothes and went into the bathroom. A half hour later she came out changed and squeaky clean.

From the bed Elliott let out a whistle. "Baby, you look so sexy."

Olivia sat next to him. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I know so." he missed her with the same passion as their lovemaking. "I love you, you need to go so you won't be late."

She pecked him on the lips. "Alright I love you too. Be safe on your way to work, okay?"

With a nod of his head she was on her way to lunch with the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it, tell me how i did. What will happen when Olivia, Alex, and Casey have lunch? How will the gang react to the news of Olivia and Elliot's affair? That's next<strong> **if you want it****. Oh and i forgot to mention that they next few chapters and the rest of the story maybe a little shorter the these last 2 chapters and if you want the next chapter then i need at least 10 reviews MY NEW RULE lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so i know i said i would put this up after 10 reviews but i couldn't wait any longer. **

**So Alex and Casey are together, and Don is Olivia's Uncle that she's lived with since she was like 6 so yeah. You guys need that info for these next few chappies. I'm sorry for how short it is i just have a really busy scheduled an all.**

** SO on with the story:**

* * *

><p>When Olivia Benson stepped into the restaurant, heads turned her way. She tell some of the men were getting excited by just looking at saw Alex and Casey cuddling in a booth. "Hey girls what's up?"<p>

Alex's blue eyes narrowed as she smirked. "Not much except it looks like you just got laid."

A blush crept onto Olivia's olive skin. "Well yeah."

"Ooo, you and Trevor be doin' the dirty." Casey said.

Olivia looked sheepishly at her friends. "Umm, guys it sort of wasn't Trevor."

"WHAT!" they yelled in unison.

"People started to stare at them. Olivia looked around. "Sorry, we're rehearsing for a play," she looked back at her two best friends, "Will you be quiet, this is already hard for me to tell you guy. I feel awful for doing it."

"Well if it wasn't Trevor, then who was it?" asked blonde ADA.

Olivia let out a sigh. "You know how we worked on the case for like 26 hours straight?" the two A. nodded. "Well Elliot told Kathy he wouldn't be coming home and long story short we started an affair. Elliot's going to leave Kathy and we're going to be together."

"Who'll be together 'Livia?" came a familiar male voice from behind Olivia.

She slowly turned around and looked up to see Trevor smiling down at her.

"Umm...uhhh... it was on a movie I was watching last night. Ya know the two characters really loved each other."

Trevor looked over at Alex and Casey; their eyes were as big as saucers.

"Okay, so can I join you?"

Olivia looked back up at him. "Actually I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk, we can talk privately."

"Umm... sure."

As they walked out of the restaurant Trevor tried to hold her hand but she just pushed it away. "'Livia, you okay?" concern etched his face and voice.

When they started to walk into Central Park, she stopped and looked at him.

"Trevor you know I love you right." she nodded his reply. "Well that love has changed into, an 'I love you' like a friend."

Hurt and confusion glinted in his eyes. "Olivia you don't mean that, we had plans. We we're going to get married, and have kids, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

She put a soothing hand on his forearm. "It did, but I can't have that with someone I love as a friend Trev."

He tried to swallow back his tears but some still escaped. "So this is it, you just want to give up a year long relationship like that?"

When she saw his tears, her own started to stream down her face. "It's batter for both of us if we go our separate ways."

He nodded and swallowed hard. "Well I gotta go; I'll see you later I guess."

He kissed her cheek and walked away with tears streaming down his face.

She stood there for awhile then started walking the park. She was sitting on a bench when her cell phone rung. "Benson." she answered with tears clouding her voice.

_Liv, where the hell are you?_ came the voice of her partner and new found lover.

"Oh El..." her voice cracked.

_Liv baby are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you want me to come get you?_

"I...I'm in Central Park, can you come pick me up? I'll explain everything when you get here."

_Alright, be safe Baby, I love you._

"I love you too El." she hung up and waited for him at one of the entrances of the park.

After about 30 minutes she saw Elliot park the car and he jogged over to her. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Baby are you okay? Did Trevor hurt you?"

A sob racked her body as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "N...No, I hurt him so bad El, so bad. You should have seen how hurt he looked. I feel so awful."

He pulled away put a hand on her wheel and thumbed her lips. "You don't have to do this with me Olivia. We could go back to the way we were, when you were with Langdon and I was 'in love' with Kathy, if you want to."

She kissed him; after they pulled away she sniffed and shook her head vigorously. "No I want to be with you. I love you El, I just don't like how many people we're hurting while doing this."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her to him again. "I know me too, but I'd do anything for you he looked at his watch."Baby we gotta go to work; Cragen was already flipping shit because you weren't there earlier."

She sighed while burying her face in his chest. "Okay let's go do this."

They went walking to the car hand-in-hand, but they didn't realize there was someone watching and taking pictures of the whole encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap, who's watching them? And what happens now that Olivia and Trevor aren't together anymore? Find out next by getting at least 5 reviews, I'm lowering the bar here. :D<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, there's a drama alert for this and the next few chapters. I hope you like it. :D**

* * *

><p>As they drove to the station house Olivia got an uneasy feeling. "Baby, do you feel that?"<p>

Elliot looked at her through the rear view mirror. "Feel what sweetheart?"

She bit her lip as she intertwined their fingers where they rested on the shifting gear. "That feeling like someone's watching us. It's like someones following us El."

He looked into the mirror again and saw the same car was still behind them."It's a grey Ford, the man who's driving keeps taking pictures of us," An idea popped into his head."Baby, this might get a little bumpy." Elliot slammed on the breaks.

Their car jerked forward as their tail crashed into their rear end.

The sound of been ding and scraping metal could be heard. Olivia's airbag deployed while Elliot's had an obvious defect since it didn't release.

Olivia could hear Elliot's head hit the front windshield and his side window. She saw his blood start to ooze out of the wounds. "Elliot, baby are you okay?" he didn't answer her, "Baby please answer me!" he still didn't answer, she started to panic.

She picked up the radio. "SVU portable, I need a bus."

_Where is your location SVU?_

Olivia gave them their location. "My partner is injured and isn't responding."

_We'll be there as fast as we can, Portable out._

She checked his pulse, 'Good he's still alive.' she thought. Livia tried to get out of the car but the doors were stuck. She used the radio to smash the window out. Olivia climbed out and walked over to see who was driving the car that was tailing them.

Never in her life would Olivia Benson would have guessed who it was. She was staring at her ex-boyfriend Andy Eckerson. "Andy what the hell are you doing!"

Andy huffed in frustration. "I'm trying to get out of this car, can you help me?"

Her eyebrows rose in exasperation. "NO I'm not going to help you. I want to know why you were following us."

Andy sighed and rolled his eyes knowing she wasn't going to give up. "Kathy wanted to know if you two were having an affair. I started the job today."

"Let me see the camera." She reached out and took it. There were pictures of her and Elliot missing and hugging, not exceptable.

Olivia made sure all the pictures of them kissing were on the SD card, she then took it out and crushed it under her boot.

"Olivia what the hell? That's not yours, you can't do that!" he yelled as the ambulance and police car sirens closed in.

"I just did and I'm going to have you arrested for stalking. I have to go see if my partner is still alive."

Olivia made her way over to the car where Elliot was. He had his eyes open but they were glazed over. "E...El can you hear me?"

He didn't respond, nor did he respond when the EMTs took him out of the car and into the ambulance.

Before she got into the ambulance with him she told the office what Andy did and to tell Cragen what happened. The officer hauled Andy out of his car and into the cruiser.

As the ambulance sped to the hospital, Elliot's vitals crashed twice. The first time they got him revived in no time, but he second time they were still trying to revive him as they went into the hospital.

One nurse yelled. "I need a surgery room stat!"

Another nurse restrained Olivia from going back with Elliot. "Detective Benson you need to stay out here. I'll take you to the waiting room."

A sob wracked Olivia's body as they sat in the waiting room. "D...Do you think he's going to be okay?"

The nurse smiled softly. "The best doctors are working on him. He should be fine. Do you need anything?"

Olivia wiped her years as new ones streamed down. "All I need is for him to just be alright."

The nurse stood. "Well if you need anything tell someone to come get Nurse Jordan Corbett okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you." Nurse Corbett walked off into the emergency room.

Olivia sat there thinking about what happened until her phone rang. "Benson." she said with a sniff.

_Olivia, is Elliot alright?_ Came the voice of her Uncle Don.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything." Tears started down her face again.

_I'm on my way; I'll call Kathy when I get there okay?_

"Thanks Cap, I'll see you in a few." She hung up and just stared at her hands.

Olivia's vision blurred with tears as she thought about how after they had finally gotten together she could lose him for good.

After a few minutes Don got there. He pulled her into a hug and just let finally stopped crying and she blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Its alright, I'm your uncle remember. I'm supposed to see your weaknesses."She nodded but he could tell she was still embarrassed. "I'm going to go call Kathy and tell her what happened. I'll be right back."

Just then a doctor came out. "Umm... I'm looking for an Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler's medical proxy."

Olivia whipped around to look at him. "I'm Olivia Benson, is my partner alright?"

He let out a large sigh. "Detective Benson your partner..."

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh ohh cliffhanger, whats going to happen to Elliot? Is he okay? and What happens when his lover and his wife are together for and have to make a medical decision for him? Find out next after i get at least 5 reviews.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating, i didn't have the motivation.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He let out a large sigh. "Detective Benson, your partner should be fine."<p>

Olivia let out the air she didn't even know she was holding. "So he'll make a full recovery?"

Don jumped in. "Olivia why don't I call Kathy while you get an update."

She nodded as he left to go outside.

The doctor led Olivia into a room. "So, we do believe your partner will recover, mostly."

Olivia sat up straighter as she furrowed her brows. "What do you mean mostly?"

"Detective your partner hit his head very heard on two sides. A shard of glass went into his left eye. He'll need surgery to fix his eye so he can fully use it again, if he wakes up."

"Then do the surgery it it'll help him." she paused. "What do you mean if?"

He wrote it down in his pad. "Okay, detective your partner is in a coma and also lost a lot of blood. He'll need a transfusion. Do you know anyone who could be a donor or do we just need to get blood from the bank?"

"I'm his type I can do it. When can I see him?"

"We'll go up so you can give some blood then I'll take you to see him."

They went to a different room so Olivia could get some blood taken. About a half hour later the doctor came back and took her down the hall.

"When you see him he'll look a little warn out. It's just a warning."

Before they went in Don came back with a crying Kathy. "Oh God, is Elliot going to be alright?"

The doctor looked at Olivia for a confirmation to tell her. He explain what happened as they walked into his room.

As the doctor was explaining what happened Kathy broke down again. "Why, why did this happen!"

"It was your fault Kathy!" Olivia yelled at her.

Kathy's eyes narrowed. "How was this my fault exactly?"

"Well if you hadn't had Andy stalk us then Andy never would have rammed us with his car!"

All of a sudden Kathy's hand came into contact with Olivia's face. "How dare you accuse me of causing this! If he wasn't with you all the time I wouldn't of had to do that!"

"You know what, I'm done with you. I want you to leave." Kathy didn't budge so she added. "NOW!"

"You have no right to tell me that I can't stay with MY husband."

Olivia smirked as she crossed her arms. "Actually I do, your husband gave it to me legally. Now I want you out!" she pointed to the door.

Kathy had an evil gleam in her eyes. "This isn't over bitch." she spat and then stormed out of Elliot's room.

Olivia sat in the chair next to Elliot's bed. "Oh El, you have to wake up. I can't take the real world without you." she sat there staring at their linked hands for so long she didn't hear Don come in. When he put a hand on her shoulder she jumped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Liv." he gave her a sheepish grin.

"It's okay Uncle Don." there were a few beats of silence. "He has to be okay."

"I know sweetheart. Is there anything I can do?"

"Make him better."

The days went by as Elliot was still in a coma. On the seventh day the doctors went to Olivia.

"Detective Benson, you need to make a decision, do you want to take him off of life support, or do you want to keep him on it?"

Suddenly Elliot's vitals went hay wire and the machines beeped like crazy.

Olivia's eyes went wide as nurses streamed into the room. A gasp escaped her as the doctors pulled out Elliot's breathing tube.

She heard coughing and saw Elliot start to blink. The doctor gave him a cup of water. "Mister Stabler I need you to sip this. Don't try to talk right now."

Elliot's eyes locked onto Olivia and her smiled. He patted the bed for Olivia to sit down next to him.

The doctor could tell they need time alone so he ushered the nurses out of the room.

Tears streamed down Olivia's face as she sat on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his body while nuzzling his neck. "I thought I was going lose you for good El." she sobbed out.

Elliot's voice was raspy. "I know baby, I'm so sorry. That idea was so bad; it could have gotten both of us killed."

She kissed his jaw. "I know, I'm just glad you're alive. I wouldn't be able to survive without you."

Elliot kissed her deeply, missing the feeling of her lips on his. He heard her moan into his mouth. He kiss left them breathless as they rested their foreheads together. "I can't live without you either baby. I love you so much."

She kissed him again. "I love you too baby, always and forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review I won't know to continue it or if you liked it if you don't.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank all of you who have given reviewed/story/favorite alerts I love you guys lol. So heres the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p>The next few days Elliot had been getting more and more use out of his left eye. Olivia had been by his side the whole time until Kathy came around again.<p>

"Elliot baby your awake, when did this happen?" Kathy asked, ignoring Olivia completely.

Elliot looked at Olivia and saw her eyes narrow with anger. Then he looked back at Kathy. "About a week ago I woke up. They wanted me to stay for observation so they know I don't have brain or anymore brain damage."

"Why wasn't I told about this El?"

"I told you not to call me that! Why don't you listen!" he yelled.

"You precious Olivia can call you that!" she yelled back.

Olivia shot out of her hair. "Hey don't bring me into this!"

Kathy's hand connected with Olivia's face, AGAIN. "No one was talking to you bitch, so leave!"

"You know what..." Olivia started as she took out her handcuffs. "KathyStabler you are under arrest for two counts of assaulting an officer."

Fear and anger flare on Kathy's face. "What! You can't do this to me!" she struggled against the restraints.

"I can and I just did." Olivia said as she flagged down one of the nurses. "I need security to take this woman."

The nurse's eyes widened. "Oh okay." she went and paved them.

Five minutes later two guys came. "You called for us."

Olivia was still trying to restrain Kathy. "Yeah, I need you two to get a uni down here and take her in. There are two counts of assaulting an officer against her."

"Your lying you bitch! The only reason you're doing this is to get into my husband's pants, if you haven't already!" Kathy spat venomously.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "As you can see she's crazy."

The taller guard spoke up. "Why don't we get her checked out first then we'll take her in."

"Good idea, just get going, people are starting to stare."

They left with Kathy kicking and screaming. Olivia went back to Elliot's room to find him laughing hysterically. "What's your problem?" she asked grumpily.

"Your face when she slapped you, and then her face when your cuffed her was priceless baby. I love you so much."

She couldn't hide her smile as she sat back down in the car next to his bed. "I love you too. So... we finally got rid of her."

"With Kathy I don't think this is the end."

About an hour later Elliot's doctor, Doctor David Brown, came in with another doctor.

"So doc when do I get sprung from this joint?"

Doctor Brown chuckled. "If all of your vitals are alright, then in the next few hours you'll be 'sprung from this joint'. But in the meantime I would like you to meet Doctor Melissa Brown, or my wife. She examined your wife Elliot and found some interesting things."

"Like what kind of interesting things doc?" he asked as he took Olivia's hand in his, linking their hands together.

"Well it seems your wife has some neurological issues. She has also been taking drugs to 'make herself feel better' as she calls it. But what really concerns me is that she has been taking these illegal drugs while pregnant." Seeing Elliot and Olivia's expression she asked, "You didn't know about this did you Detective Stabler?"

"Kathy's pregnant, how long?" he asked in a whisper.

"She's 3 weeks, 3 and a half at the most. With treatment and rehab she and your baby should be fine."

"Oh my God." was all Elliot and both Doctor Browns heard as Olivia raced out of the room.

"Olivia wait!" he tried to reach for her but she was gone. Elliot put his head in his hands as a tear streamed down his face. He was thinking he just lost his chance to be happy with Olivia.

A few hours past since Olivia left and she hadn't come back.

"Well Detective, it looks like your stay with us is over." said his nurse.

"Finally." he said with a smile. The nurse chuckled and shook her head as she walked walked out of the hospital, and then walked a little ways before hailing a cab.

The cabby looked at him through the review mirror. "Where ya goin' Mister."

Elliot gave him the address of Olivia's apartment building. "I need to get there as fast as I can. I'll pay extra if I have to."

He sped through the streets of New York, dodging traffic, trying to get to Olivia's apartment.

Once there Elliot paid and ran up the front steps. Inside he saw that the elevator was broken so he practically flew up the stairs to get to the fourth floor.

El used his key to get in and saw moving boxes all over her apartment. He heard hurried shuffling in Olivia's room.

Olivia was packing the clothes away into a suit case. Olivia jumped when she heard Elliot's footsteps.

Hurt clouded Elliot's gorgeous blue eyes. "So, you're just going to leave with out telling me?"

* * *

><p><strong>What does Olivia say? How will Elliot and Olivia's newfound relationship be affected by her answer? And what happens with Kathy? Find out next... if I get atleast 5 reviews. Please please please review, and I thank those who do :DD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I changed my pen name from E-O4evah to BenslerBaby to match my twitter name so hit me up. More drama on the way with this chapter! Thank you guys for the reviews/alerts/favorites I love getting the emails that say people are still reading this story. I wanted to tell you guys that if I don't update in the next week and a half then it'll be another 3 to 4 weeks before I can. I'm going on a much needed vacation with my blood family (blood family as in not my adopted aunts, uncles, and cousins). So anyway yeah on with the story...**

* * *

><p>Olivia jumped when she heard his footsteps.<p>

Hurt clouded Elliot's gorgeous blue eyes. "So you were going to leave without telling me?"

Her eyes were wide. "I...ummm... yeah I was."

"Why in the hell would you do that? Do you really want to hurt me that much?"

She raised her hand and caressed his cheek. "El, baby, no I don't want to. I just know you won't leave Kathy now. You'll stay with her and the baby like a good Catholic man would. I needed to get away before you told me we're over." A few tears ran down her face.

Elliot thumbed away her tears and pulled her into his arms. "Baby I'm not going to tell you it's over; I love you way to much for that. I'm going to stay with Kathy long enough to know if that baby is mine or not. She could have cheated on me cuz we only had sex once and it was with a condom. I really don't think it is mine. But if it is then ill divorce Kathy and pay child support."

She looked up at him disbelievingly. "You would give up everyday with your child just to get every other weekend? You really want me that much? You'll really give that up?"

"'Livia I'd give everything up for you. Plus I'll still be in my child's life. It's not like I'm not going to leave it forever." He took them and laid on the bed with her cuddled up against him.

She sighed in contentment. "I love you El, so much."

He kissed her. "I love you too baby."

* * *

><p>The next day Olivia went back to work. They finally found the murderer ofMadison Haggirty. It was a man that just escaped from the Chief was a Detective years ago he had put him away. It was a pure act of revenge.<p>

The man, Garrett Hollister, had been sentenced to life in prison. But something had come up when Melinda Warner had ran his DNA.

Olivia was sitting at her desk, doing paper work, she. Her phone rang. "Benson."

_This is Melinda; I need you down here Olivia._

Confusion etched Olivia's voice. "What's up Mel?"

_I need you down here now; don't bring anyone but Elliot, alright?_

"Oh...okay, give me a half hour to pick him up and get over there."

_Okay, I'll see you when you get here._ The doctor abruptly hung up.

Olivia went over and knocked on Don's office door. "Cap?"

"Yes Olivia?" he asked from behind his desk.

"I'm gonna go on my break now."

"Alright, thanks for telling me. I'll see you later."

Olivia hurried out the door and sped over to her apartment in her car. She walked in and saw Elliot I his pjs lying on the couch watching TV. "Baby you need to get dressed and fast."

He rolled his eyes as he got up and said, "Hello to you too sweetheart." in a sarcastic tone. "Why do I need to get dressed as fast as possible?"

She stopped him from going into her room with a kiss. "Hi, and Melinda has something for me, us."

As he put a shirt in her said, "Why does she need me, I'm not working yet."

"I don't know El, but whatever it was it sounded like it really upset her."

He put his sweatpants, _Nike_ shoes, and sweatshirt on. "Okay let's got then."

When they got there Melinda ushered them into her office, closed and locked then door, and then closed the blinds.

"What I have to tell you will most likely come out sometime. I am so sorry Olivia."

Since there was only one other chair in the office besides the one behindMelinda's desk, Olivia sat on Elliot's lap. "What are you sorry about Melinda?"

Mel handed her a file. "Read my findings on his DNA. I asked you to bring Elliot for support."

As she read, Olivia's face paled, her eyes widened and filled with tears. "No, Melinda this... this can't be true. He can't be my uncle!"

That erected a gasp from Elliot.

"I'm sorry Olivia but DNA doesn't lie. I also found two other things, I have to file that you need to read."

Olivia shrunk into Elliot's frame as he wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't make me read them, just tell me what you found."

A sigh came deep from the doctor. "One of them matched your DNA and it was Garrett's brother Joseph Hollister. The other also matched your DNA and was Joseph's son, Simon Marsden. But the good news is that he was wrongly convicted and his DNA was never taken out of the system."

"Oh my God, now I know who my father is, but I also have a brother!"

"I'm sorry Olivia."

Olivia sniffed as she stood. "No it's alright, I'm glad you told me. Elliot are you ready to go?"

Elliot looked from Olivia to Melinda. "Uhh... yeah," he put a hand on Mel's shoulder. "Thank you for telling her."

Melinda nodded as the duo walked out the door.

Back in her apartment, Olivia dropped to her couch with her head in her hands.

Elliot sat down next to her. "Baby, what do you need?"

She looked up at him and sniffed. He saw her face splotchy with tears. "I need for us to just stay home and for oh to hold me."

"Alright, I'll go call Don and tell him you won't be coming back in for a couple days." He went to go call and Olivia changed into her pjs. Then she crawled into bed.

El came back and saw Olivia on the bed shivering. He hurried to change and laid down next to her. Elliot wrapped himself around her as she cried herself to sleep. She was emotionally, mentally, and physically tired.

Elliot went to sleep himself after her knew she was in a somewhat restful, deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What's gonna happen now that Olivia knows who her family is? Find out next by reviewing. Tell me if you like it and want me to continue. Or you could tell me if you hate it, it just makes my review numbers go up.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Love ch 8**

**I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I have had no motivation to write what so ever. So onto the next chapter, I hope you like it. It's kind of short though. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>The next day Olivia awoke to Elliot's arms tightening around her.<p>

"Morning." she murmured with a yawn.

He kissed her forehead. "Good morning baby, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright." A few moments passed as neither one spoke. "Baby I have a request."

"Sure, what's up?"

She turned in his arms to look at him. "I want to go meet my brother, and I want you to come with me."

He just stared at her for a few seconds. "I... uhhh alright. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I want to meet my little brother."

After Olivia and Elliot showered and got dressed they hit the road. He brother lived three hours away in New Jersey. Simon lived his girlfriend and her son.

The car ride started silent except for some music from radio. They were on hour and a half into their trip when Elliot finally spoke. "Baby?"

Olivia still looking out the window as she said, "Yeah El."

"Please talk to me, I hate when you shut me out." Elliot took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

A few beats passes before she responded. "What am I suppose to say to him, that I'm his big sister because his father _raped_ my mother. That is not exactly a good conversation starter. I'm scared El." She said as a few tears slid down her face.

"Oh baby." He wiped away the tears when they stopped at a red light. "What are you so scared of?"

"I'm scared of him being violent and cruel like our father. I'm scared that he won't want anything to do with me at all. He will be the only really family I have."

In an almost whisper he said, "I though I was your family 'Livia."

She looked at him and saw hurt in his eyes. "Baby you are, your just a different type of family. Simon is my bother, he's blood. Bother and lover types of family are so different. You'll always be my first family and my last. I love you El, forever." Olivia really, really wanted to change the subject.

Elliot could tell by the way she was squeezing his hand. He cleared his throat. "So... when we get there are we going to go straight there or get a hotel? If we get a hotel we should have brought extra clothes."

She smiled softly. "If we stay late then we can get a hotel and call Cragen telling him we won't be in tomorrow. I... I just want to get this over with."

He nodded. "Alright we can do that." Elliot looked at the GPS that was built into his Escalade. "We still have about forty-five minutes left if you want to take a quick nap or something."

Olivia started to yawn. "Okay, I think that a very good idea."

He saw her eyes start to close. "Sleep baby, we'll be there when you wake up."

"Love you." She slurred out with sleepiness.

"I love you too baby." He smiled softly at her sleeping form.

* * *

><p>In the forty-five minutes that Olivia slept through, Elliot had for gas.<p>

Nothing exciting happened except for Elliot spending almost 200 dollars on gas because it was $4.50 a gallon.

He was so mad at the crazy gas prices. He jumped into the SUV and slammed the door. When He looked over at Olivia he saw that there was a gun trained at his head. "What the hell at you doing woman!"

She was breathing heavy, like after running miles. "El?" She asked as she put her gun down and put the safety back in place.

Elliot cupped he cheek as his voice filled with concern. "Baby what the matter?"

"I was having a bad dream I guess and then you slammed the door. It scared me awake, I'm sorry."

He leaned forward and missed her forehead. "It's okay, I'm sorry I slammed the door. Why don't we get a move on, we have maybe 15 minutes left until we get there."

As he drove out of the gas station, Elliot cupped Olivia's hand with his and laced their fingers together. He hadn't noticed until then that her hand fit perfectly into his.

When they pulled up to Olivia's new-found brother's house Olivia looked out the window and saw a blue Ford Explorer and silver Ford Focus in the driveway.

The house had a stone with black shingled roof. There were also two big picture windows in the front with green blinds.

"El, I don't know if I can do this."

"Babe, we've come this far we just need to go up there and do this thing. It looks like they're home, come on." He said as he got out of the car and opened her door.

She narrowed her eyes and gave him a pout face. "Find, but if this bombs then I'm blaming it all on you."

They walked up hand in hand. Elliot rung the doorbell and a young woman answered the door. "May I help you?"

"Ummm... is Simon home?" asked a very nervous Olivia.

"Yeah he is, I'm Lucy his girlfriend. May I ask what this is about?" Lucy asked as she crossed her arms.

"It's personal, ca. You call him? We really need to speak with him, it's urgent

"Alright. Simon, someone's here to talk to you!" Lucy shouted into the home.

"Okay, I'm coming Luce." came a masculine voice. A man with blue eyes and dark hair like Olivia's walked up behind Lucy and wrapped an arm around her. "Hi, ummm... you want to see me."

"Yes, I'm Olivia and this is my... boyfriend Elliot. We need to speak with you," she looked at Lucy, "in private, if that's alright."

"Alright, "He looked at Lucy and said, "Luce, why don't you go make some coffee while we talk in the living room."

Lucy hesitated slightly then nodded as she walked into the kitchen. She scooped up a little boy on her way there.

Olivia and Elliot walked in and sat on the love seat while Simon sat in the recliner.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Olivia glanced at Elliot and he gave her a reassuring smile. "What do you know about what your father was doing in 1967?"

"Not much, just that he was a food delivery guy to come colleges, why?"

"What if I told you I was his daughter, your sister?"

* * *

><p><strong>What does Simon say? How does he react? Will they become the family Olivia has always wanted or will Elliot have to save Olivia from the heartache? Find out next by reviewing. I don't know if I going continue this since I'm not getting many reviews. It's all up to you guys. I'd also like you guys to tell me what I should add to the story, I'd really like to know what you guys want. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	9. AN

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I just haven't had the motivation to do so. I really want to try and finish my stories but it might take a while since I don't remember where they were going anyway. After everything that has happened this year I think I just need more time to get over everything. Please forgive me….. Oh also if anyone has any ideas for any of my stories and wants to help out PM me.**


End file.
